


Dating Lucius Malfoy

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Dating Lucius Malfoy

Dating Lucius Malfoy would include:  
\- The highest quality everything. Even down to the dish towels you use.  
\- He is basically wizard royalty, and you wouldn’t truly notice till youre walking down the street. Everyone would notice him, and notice you on his arm.  
\- He shows you off. Any function he’s invited to is an excuse to dress you up in the most lavished and expensive items a wizard can find.  
\- He will lavish you with gifts, showing you a life of luxury you had no idea existed. But he will be surprised when you request only his time and company. He could give you anything and yet you only want him.  
\- Hes not one for public affection. Or private ones at first. But he is hyper aware of your touch. So when you rub your fingers up and down his arm while talking or cuddling close to him when its colder outside, he’ll notice.  
\- His views are set in stone, but a stone can be shaped. If you’re prepared with patience and kindness, he’ll find himself understanding your views. Maybe he doesn’t agree with them, but if he sees how annoyed or upset you are over the way he treats the house elfs, he’ll be more civil. And he’ll notice a change in the house. The elfs are more happy, less likely to make mistakes and more pleasant to be around.  
\- He loves it when you straddle him while hes sitting in his arm chair by the fire. Especially if you are wearing black lingerie and red lipstick. You can guarantee he’ll respond to you.  
\- You show him the benefits of sex when stressed. It wasn’t something you had ever had much thought of, but one night when he comes home, stress and irritated you would lead him to the bedroom. Some times, he likes to take complete control and dominate you, while other times he likes it when you ride him while his eyes are glued to you. After, Lucius’s mind would be fresh and he might see an option or scenario he hadn’t thought of before.  
\- In life, Lucius is calm, cold and calculative. That’s very similar to the bedroom. He likes to figure out what you like and teases you incessantly.  
\- Hes by no means a open person. His plights and issues are his own. but he will gradually begin to open up more to you, especially if you ask him about his day. As the trust grows, the more he will share with you.  
\- He likes listening to you though. He might not appear to be, but he will be. You stop speaking about certain things because you don’t think he cared, until one evening he askes you about it, looking for an update.  
\- You had to face harsh decisions. If he fears for your safety or that you would be used against him, he will 100% send you away. He’ll tell you to run and not look back for him. He’ll beg you, breaking down for the first time as he cups your cheeks.  
But, when things have calmed and the world is quiet again, he’ll be sitting in his armchair when the door will ring. His house elf’s will answer as he fails to draw his gaze away from the crackling fire. His attention will only be captured when he hears footsteps enter the room, too loud to be his light-foot house elf’s. And then he looks up to see you.  
He looks ill. His face is gaunt, and his eyes had dark circles around them. But as he rises from his chair, you see the life return to his eyes.


End file.
